Silence in the Forest
by xkissfromarosex
Summary: The Doctor, Donna and Rose head to the Library after recieving a message on the psychic paper addressed to Rose. What will be in store for our favourite time travellers? Who is the mysterious River Song? And what about the shadows? AU
1. An Ordinary Day

So, everyone! I was thinking about my '...With A Twist' series, and I was wondering whether I could do some more stories. I know, many people have done them before by incorporating Rose. But I'd like to say that I would love to have seen River Song and Rose meet each other in Moffat's brilliant two-parter, Silence in the Library and Forest of the Dead. This isn't going to be your regular 'I hate River Song' basher fic. I wouldn't say she was my favourite character, but I didn't dislike her. And again, there will be a twist, in the fashion of the series.

By the way, this is re-posted, as I decided to add Donna into the mix. Because we all love Donna!

Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and the original plot was conceived by Stephen Moffat. Sorry, hope you don't mind!

So here it is, Silence Of the Library With a Twist.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

It was a plain, average day for most of London. The sun was still hidden behind the misty clouds, trying to squeeze out and make itself known. In a small house tucked away in a quiet estate, Doctor Moon was hovering over a young girl.

"Now tell me, dear. What do you see?" He asked, as the girl clamped her eyes shut. She imagined a view of a futuristic town, filled to the brim with books. Doctor Moon watched the small girl quietly, taking in her actions.

"I can see...the library," The girl muttered.

"Now open your eyes. What can you see now?" Doctor Moon stared at her intensely. Her eyes snapped open, and she scanned her surroundings.

"My living room, Doctor Moon," She answered, twisting her hands together and placing them over her lap. They repeated the same routine once more, as the girl's father lent against the door frame and furrowed his brow. He wasn't sure what Doctor Moon was doing to his daughter, and he was worried for her. As the girl looked around her 'libraby' once more, she began to shake. "No, no, no! Someones got in to my library!" She screamed, "That's not allowed! NO!"

"Listen to me, the library's in your mind," Doctor Moon assured her.

"I know, but someones got in there! They can't have!" She screeched. Back in the Library, the girl's eyes widened as the door opened with a swift kick. A red haired woman lowered her leg and ran in, followed by a tall, thin faced man in a suit and a young blond woman. The man grabbed the nearest book and shoved it into the door handle, preventing whatever was on the other side from getting through. The blond bent over and held onto her knees, before grimacing at the man.

"Blimey, bein' with you keeps a young girl fit!" She gasped in between breaths.

"You call it fit, I call it permanently out of breath," The red haired growled, clutching her chest as she heaved. The blonde's eyes darted around the room and she noticed the little girl.

"Oh. Hi," She cocked her head up to the man, who buried his hands in his pockets and adopted a huge grin.

"Hello! Sorry to burst in on you like this! You don't mind, do you? I don't suppose we can stay here for a bit?" He asked, approaching the young girl carefully.

* * *

The Doctor lazily flicked the page of his book, not absorbing the words or getting a taste of 19th century Britain. Donna was slowly devouring an orange, picking at the white stringy bits and sighing.

"Why do oranges have the white stringy bits on them? I mean, it's not like anyone eats them. Everyone just picks them off. They're just there to annoy you and stick in between your teeth!" Donna told the Doctor, who looked up from his book and arched an eyebrow. He had really met his match with Donna! He thought he was a chatterbox, but meeting Donna had really defined the meaning of 'talking the hind legs off a donkey' for him. Rose shuffled into the TARDIS control room and plonked herself of the shabby chair next to the Doctor. He grinned at her and slid the bookmark into it's place.

"You alright?" He asked, peering over the top of his glasses. Rose nodded, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah, yeah. Tired, that's all. After Agatha Christie, and all that. I still feel like there's a wasp hidin' under my bed, so I get really paranoid if I hear a buzzing," Rose informed him, before adding, "Sometimes I think it's you tryin' to wind me up. You know how terrified I was of it!"

"I wouldn't put it past him," Donna quipped, poking her fingernail in between her teeth and scooping out the white stringy bits.

"Me? Nah! Although, now you mention it, that would be an _excellent_ idea..." The Doctor smiled, as if to say he was plotting something.

"Shut up!" Rose mumbled, as Donna held out her half eaten orange.

"Do you want a segment?" Donna asked, but Rose shook her head.

"I can't stand the weird stringy bits." The Doctor placed his book on the floor and rolled his eyes, bewildered by the human mind. He picked up his physic paper, as he could see that a message had been scrawled onto the usual blank space. He scanned the words and his face etched an expression of confusion. "What's up?" Rose asked, tilting her head to look at him.

"Do you know anything about this?" He asked, as Rose took the small, wallet sized blank piece of paper and read it.

_Rose,_

_Still with that Doctor bloke? Meet me in the library; soon as you can. Give Donna a hug from me!_

_x_

Rose re-read it, and she couldn't help but smile.

"And look right there," The Doctor landed his finger on the message, "It has a kiss. A Kiss?! Is this some kind of joke, Rose? Really?"

"Oh, someone seems...oh, I dunno...jealous?" Donna suggested, popping an orange segment in her mouth and grinning as the Doctor shot her a death glare.

"I'm not jealous! I just want to know what is going on! Rose, is this a joke?"

"No!" Rose replied adamantly. She handed the wallet back to him. "What's the library? Is it some kind of euphemism, like, the library stands for a cafe or somethin'?" The Doctor dropped the wallet on the floor and rubbed his eyes.

"No, the Library is _actually_ a library. The biggest in the entire universe, and by far the best. It has every single book ever published, every newspaper, every magazine, every poem. Even the cheap trashy stuff that nobody ever reads. Well, apart from Donna," The Doctor remarked.

"Oi! I'll have you know that _Heat _is informative and a good read!" Donna protested, flinging her orange peel at him in response.

"But I suppose that's our destination, then," the Doctor sighed, picking the peel out of his hair as Donna cackled wickedly.

"How come? The message thing is probably a joke," Rose pointed out, as the Doctor jumped off the seat.

"I dunno, Rose. It seems real. I mean, I didn't do it, and judging by the Docor's reaction, I don't think he did it either. And they did ask about the Doctor and me too. I have a feeling we should check it out," Donna reasoned.

"Yeah, Rose, what if it's genuine, eh? What if someone _really _needs your help?" He objected, dripping with sarcasm. Donna glared at him.

"No need to sound like that," Rose told him reproachfully.

You're an idiot, you know that, Doctor?" Donna told him, her hand getting ready to slap her alien friend.

"Sound like what?" The Doctor asked, ignoring Donna's comment and looking at his blond companion.

"Like...like you don't believe someone wouldn't need my help," Rose fingered a loose thread on her jeans and avoided his gaze. The Doctor looked up from the monitor at her and immediatly felt rueful.

"No, of course. Sorry, Rose," He said, punching in the co-ordinates for the Library. Donna and Rose exchanged looks. "You're gonna love it there. It's a book worm's heavan!" He clapped his hands together.

"So....your heaven, then?" Donna got up and stood next to him at the console, swiftly followed by Rose, who was still sore about the Doctor's spiteful comment.

"Exactly," He turned a dial and grinned at them both.

* * *

Yeah, so what do you think? Hope you like it! Reviews would be appreciated and adored!


	2. Welcome to the Library

So! The secret's out! We all know who will be replacing David Tennant in 2010! I won't say, just in case you don't know yet. But he is from Northampton, where I come from! So I am really pleased about that. Go us Northamptonians!

Thanks to Lady Clark-Weasly of Books and Sunny Angel for the reviews. Keep 'em coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who and the original plot was conceived by Steven Moffat.

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of the TARIDS and felt a huge smile burst onto his facial features. Donna, who was shrugging off her jacket, came out behind and recoiled her head, pinching her nose and coughing.

"What is that smell?" She choked, wafting a hand frantically in front of her face.

"It's books, Donna! It's the 51st century. By now you've got all kinds of different technologies, so when this planet was discovered, people thought that making it the biggest library was a waste of space. But you need the smell. The smell of books, Donna. Deep breath," The Doctor explained, as Donna let go of nose and cocked her head around the room. "Just smell that! Do you think they make air fresheners smelling like this?"

"If they do, you're not buying it," Donna warned. Rose stepped out of the ship and slammed the door behind her. "You alright?" Donna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah. I'm just wonderin' who sent me the message," Rose replied, dodging a book that had been left lying on the floor.

"That's why we are here! To find out who is sendin' you kisses," Donna grinned, glancing over at the Doctor to judge his reaction. She could tell that he was trying hard not to clench his fists, so she continued, to aggravate him even more. "Hey, do you think it's your future boyfriend? Where are we again, Doctor?"

"51st Century."

"OK, unless you live forever, I don't think that is even possible," Donna mused. The Doctor brightened instantly, picking up a book and running his nose down the spine. Rose's eyes widened as she watched him. "Don't worry. He just loves the smell, the weird alien," Donna reassured her, as the Doctor grinned.

"Do you think it could be Jack who sent me the message?" Rose continued, her mind racing, "Didn't he say he was from the 51st Century?"

"Yes," The Doctor confirmed, "But why would he call me 'the Doctor bloke?'" Rose shrugged, setting her Jack theory in the back of her mind. The three of them traipsed down some marble stairs, and Donna and Rose gasped when they caught sight of the city. There were shelves of books everywhere, spanning for miles and miles. There was not a sound, and the books sat there untouched. It was a vast haven of literacy.

"It's beautiful," Rose breathed, causing Donna to nod in agreement. "I'll never get used to this. Never," She smiled at the Doctor, casting her mind back to a similar comment she had made when they had visited New Earth.

"Me neither. Just think, all of those years, jus' doin' nothin' with my life, and here I am! Biggest library in the universe!" Donna chuckled.

"You just love being with me!" The Doctor smiled smugly, before feeling the wrath of Donna. "Oww!" He clutched onto his sore arm as Rose giggled.

"Serves you right. We jus' wanna be with you because of your machine, not to get into your alien bed, dumbo!" Donna snapped, as the Doctor blushed slightly. Rose picked up the nearest book and opened the first page. The Doctor snatched it off her and threw it onto the floor. Rose was taken aback.

"What?" She spluttered.

"Spoilers! These books are from your future. You can't read ahead, you'll spoil everything," The Doctor chided.

"What, even reading..." Rose picked up another book and read the name,"_The Curious Happenings at Lemmington Square_?"

"Hey!" The Doctor swiftly removed the book from her hands once more, "Even reading the name gives stuff away. No, you two have to _promise_ not to touch any of these books, OK?" His companions muttered in agreement, so he moved along to an information terminal and began to fiddle with it. Rose scanned around the Library again and sunk deep into thought.

"Where is everyone?" She asked, frowning.

"That is a good question. Nothing is showing up on the system," the Doctor clicked his tongue, checking the psychic paper again and returning back to the screen. Rose and Donna were still stood on the steps, gazing out onto the sprawling shelves of books.

"Who do you think it is?" Donna asked, leaning forward to rest on the balcony. Rose shrugged, rubbing the back of her neck and sighing. "Or, should I say, who are you _hoping_ it will be?" Donna said pointedly, "Who's Jack?"

"This man the Doctor and I used to travel with, ages ago now. Lifetimes. For him, I mean," Rose jerked her chin in the direction of the Doctor. She smiled as she recalled the memories she had of the wonderful captain that had saved her life. "You'd like him, Donna. Bit full of himself, but what bloke isn't nowadays?" Rose joked. Her smile dimmed. "I miss him. We'd just sit and talk all the time."

"About what?"

"Everything and nothing, really. He was like my brother I never had," Rose said, swallowing hard. Donna looked at her friend and immediately felt like pulling her into a hug. But instead, she decided to change the subject.

"So, do you think the Doctor's autobiography is in here?" Donna asked, lowering her voice so that just Rose could hear.

"I dunno. I suppose so, if this place is full of the greats."

"God, I forgot that you were completely in love with him. Full of all the greats? I don't think so!" Donna rolled her eyes, chortling. Rose's mouth formed a small 'o' in shock.

"I do not...I mean, I'm not..." She stuttered.

"Oh, sorry, did you not know?" Donna said, and let out a small shrill laugh,"It's like being in a movie!" Rose shushed her as the Doctor ventured over and grinned at them. "What have you found out?" Donna asked.

"Like you said," The Doctor looked at Rose, "There is no-one here. I've tried scanning for humanoids, but there's nothing. Zilch, zippo, nada, the big zero. There is literally silence in the Library."

"I don't suppose they're all out for lunch?" Donna suggested. The Doctor shot her a look, so she raised two hands in defeat. "No, didn't think so."

"Welcome," boomed a voice from the reception.

"There's someone here," Donna said. The Doctor peered over at the information terminal and furrowed his brow, confusion enveloping him.

"Nothing has come up on the screen," He reported, casting his eyes over at the terminal once more.

"Well, maybe it's broken or somethin'!" Donna pointed out. Rose had already wandered off in the direction of the voice while the Doctor and Donna were talking. She coughed as dust flew into her mouth.

"I am Courtesy Node 710/aqua. Please enjoy the Library and respect the personal access codes of all your fellow readers regardless of species or hygiene taboo." Rose whipped her head around to find herself facing a huge white statue, with what looked like a human face plastered onto it. She reached out to touch it, to check if it was a hologram, but she felt her fingers brush against the cold, smooth statue. She brought her hand back and continued to exam the talking statue. "If you have any enquires about the Library or any of the books that you can find here, please state now," the Node enunciated. Rose glanced at the doorway to check if the Doctor or Donna were trying to find her. But as there was no sign, she began to talk to the statue.

"Umm, hello. I'm Rose Tyler. God, I don't know what to say! I don't suppose there are any lifeforms here that could have been overlooked? I mean, my friend looked on the computer thing, but-"

"Additional. There follows a brief message from the head librarian for your urgent attention. It has been edited for tone and content by Felman Lux Automated Decency Filter. Message follows. "Run. For God's sake, run. No way is safe." Message ends. Please switch off your mobile comm units for the comfort of other readers," The Node told her.

"Right. Anything else?"

"One additional message. Message follows. "Count the shadows. For God's sake, remember... if you want to live, count the shadows." Message ends." Rose tried to take in the information that the Node had reeled off.

"Has anyone...asked about me?" Rose asked, pulling on her hoodie.

"No confirmation. Additional. "Why aren't you running, Rose? For gods sake, RUN!" Message ends. Enjoy your time at the Library," The Node turned its head and switched off, leaving Rose a bit freaked out.

"There you are!" The Doctor called from the other side of the room, "We've been looking for you everywhere!" He began to walk over to her.

"Doctor...." Rose said, her eyes darting around the room.

"Yeah..." He replied, mocking her.

"Stay out of the shadows." The Doctor snorted as he stared at his companion.

"Why?" He questioned, his foot hovering over a shadow. Rose kept her eyes glued to the shadow, shaking. "Rose, are you alright?"

"Count the shadows," She whispered. The Doctor tugged on his ear and made his way over to her, carefully avoiding the shadows like she had told him. "What's makin' that shadow?" She pointed her finger at the floor, as the Doctor approached her. He titled his head back to follow the direction of her finger and frowned. "There's nothing in here." Slowly, he reached out for Rose's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. They backed away and managed to get out of the misty reception, where Donna was waiting for them, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Where have you been? I thought you were just going to get her!" She scolded, before noticing their joined hands. "Oh, I get it. You wanted some 'alone time'" The Doctor and Rose were about to protest when the lights along the huge corridor flickered and began to go out, one by one.

"Stay out of the shadows," Rose repeated.

"What's happenin'?" Donna asked, as the darkness approached.

"Run!" cried the Doctor, as the three of them began to pick up speed and avoid the darkness. They reached a door, and the Doctor rattled the door knob and pulled on it. "Come on!" Rose cocked her head behind to follow the darkness, the tension and urgency building.

"Well, if it's locked, use the sonic thing!" Donna suggested hurriedly.

"It's wood, I can't use it!" The Doctor responded, much to his fiery companion's disdain.

"Does it not do wood? Well isn't that _wizzard_?" She spat sarcastically.

"We haven't got time to argue, just think of something!" Rose demanded frantically. Donna suddenly had an idea.

"Step aside, space boy!" The Doctor skidded to one side, as Donna raised her leg and shot it into the door. It swung open, and Donna dropped her leg and grinned triumphantly. She ran in, followed by the Doctor and Rose. Rose passed the Doctor the nearest book, and after slamming the door, he shoved the book into the door handle, preventing the darkness from getting in. Rose bent over and lent on her knees, panting.

"Blimey, bein' with you keeps a young girl fit!" She gasped in between breaths.

"You call it fit, I call it permanently out of breath," Donna growled, clutching her chest as she heaved. Rose looked around the room and was surprisedto see a young girl staring at them worriedly

"Oh. Hi," She cocked her head up to the Doctor, who had noticed the young girl too. He buried his hands in his pockets and adopted a huge grin.

"Hello! Sorry to burst in on you like this! You don't mind, do you? I don't suppose we can stay here for a bit?" He asked, approaching the young girl carefully. She began to move away from them, looking like a rabbit caught in the headlights. She gasped, and disappeared. In her place resided a sphere-like object.

"What is it?" Rose asked, as the Doctor picked it up and examined it closely.

"It looks like a security camera. Seems to have switched itself off," The Doctor replied, picking it up and burying it in his pocket. "Come on, lets go and find your mysterious friend."

* * *

So, hope you all enjoyed chapter 2. Please review!

:D


	3. Professor River Song

Hi, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've just finished two other fics, so check them out! Thanks to every reviewer so far, I really appreciate the feedback.

Hope you enjoy this chapter though, and please leave a review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, and the original plot was conceived by Steven Moffat.

* * *

The Doctor, Rose and Donna clambered over a mound of books to reach the Node at the end of the corridor. The Doctor, having picked up the security camera, was toying with it in his pocket. Donna titled her head as she advanced towards the statue.

"What is it?" She asked, widening her eyes to stare at it.

"Now now, don't stare," The Doctor chided her, "It's a node, sort of like an automated librarian. Won't help you though, it just has the basic information of the Library," The Doctor tugged on his ear. Donna turned back to the Doctor.

"Then why has it got a face?"

"This flesh aspect was donated by Mark Chambers on the occasion of his death," The Node told Donna.

"So, it's a real face?!" Rose exclaimed, touching its smooth, hard base.

"It has been actualised individually for you from the many facial aspects saved to our extensive flesh banks. Please enjoy," The Node, seeming amiable and pleasant. Donna's face screwed up in disgust.

"It picked out a face that it thought I might like? This place is sick!" She yelled, "That's a real person's face?"

"Calm down Donna! It's the 51st Century. Donating a face is like...donating a park bench," The Doctor shrugged, his tone offhand. Donna's lips curled in utter distaste.

"That's..just _wrong," _She declared. Rose stifled back a small chuckle, and watched Donna backing away from the node. She grabbed her friends waist hurriedly. "Oi! What's this for?" Donna cried, as Rose shoved her away.

"Stay out of the shadows, remember?" Rose reiterated, her eyes darting about the room with apprehension.

"There's nothin' there!" Donna span her eyes to the ceiling, but the Doctor was interested. He lent towards the shadow.

"Be careful," Rose muttered.

"What's casting that shadow?" The Doctor asked, cocking his eyes upwards, before exclaiming, "Oh, I'm thick! So thick, old and thick, my heads too full of stupid THICK stuff!" He ran his fingers through his hair as thoughts span wildly round his head.

"Don't hurt yourself," Donna quipped dryly.

"Look, that lights flickin'. The power must be goin'," Rose jerked her head towards the sporadic lighting.

"No, no, this place runs on fission cells. They'd outburn the sun. Nah, it's something else. But what?" The Doctor furrowed his brow in deliberation.

"Hold on, if they're supposed to outburn the sun, then how comes it's so dark?" Donna pointed out.

"It's not dark," The Doctor responded. He heaved a hesitant sigh, "We should be getting back to the TARDIS."

"Why? We need to stay 'ere, for Rose's boyriend, remember?" Donna threw Rose a comical look.

"Yeah, besides, that shadow. It's gone," Rose noticed, nonchalantly.

"It hasn't gone, Rose. It's moved," The Doctor amended the suddenly wavering blond. She looked at him, her eyes burning with uneasiness. "Uh, I'm sorry, but we'll have to leave the mysterious messenger for now. It's not safe here," The Doctor weaved his hand through hers and gestured Donna to the door.

"Shame. I really wanted to meet this future boyfriend of yours," Donna grumbled, shuffling to the door.

"Reminder: the Library has been breached, others are coming. Reminder: the Library has been breached, others are coming. Reminder: the Library has been breached..." The node piped up, causing the time travelling threesome to pause.

"What does that mean?" Rose asked, as the door swung open. Six people waded into the room, dressed in spacesuits and lugging around hefty rucksacks. Donna, the Doctor and Rose jumped back, observing the strangers with a perturbed eye. The leader advanced towards the Doctor and Rose, whose hands were still laced tightly together. The leading spacesuit switched on the light in the visor, revealing a handsome, male face.

"Hello, Rosie Pose," The man greeted her, with a sickly sweet grin twisted onto his face.

"Turn around, get out while you still can!" The Doctor ordered, but the man took no notice. He was too busy staring at Rose. "Hey, listen to me! All of you, turn around, hop back on that spaceship and fly away! Fly far, far away!"

"Pop your helmets everyone. We've got breathers," The furtive male instructed the other five figures. They did just that, and revealed more human faces. The male smiled at Rose, as a woman from his team spoke up.

"How d'you know they're not robots?" She enquired.

"I just know, trust me," The male threw back at her. An older, plumper man groaned.

"Who's this, eh? You said we were the only expedition, I paid for exclusives, if I remember correctly," He glared at their leader, who gesticulated indifferently.

"Pah. I lied. I'm always lying. I thought you'd know that by now, Lux."

"Miss Evangelista, I want to see contacts, please," Mr Lux asked a young, brunette woman who nodded weakly.

"Please, seriously, just leave. Now. Get out, and never come....hold on, did you say 'expedition'?" The Doctor asked, his brow puckering, "Oh. Don't tell me you're archaeologists, please!"

"Got a problem with that?"

"I'm a time traveller. I point and laugh at archaeologists."

"Rose said you'd be like this," The male winked at Rose, who flushed, "Anyway, let's get introductions out of the way. The name's River Song, Professor River Song. But again, Rose'd tell you that, wouldn't she?"

"Stop saying that," Rose hissed.

"River Song, lovely name. Bit girly, mind you," The Doctor remarked, as Donna smirked, "Anyhow, as you're leaving, and you're leaving now... you need to set up a quarantine beacon. Code-wall the planet, the whole planet. Nobody comes here, not ever again... not one living thing, not here, not ever."

"You gonna let go of her hand anytime soon?" River Song arched an eyebrow at the Doctor and Rose's laced hands. The Doctor flinched away from her, like she'd given him an electric shock. Rose's mouth twitched into a slight pout, feeling offended.

"Oi, you!" Donna pulled one of the team away from the shadows, "Stay outta the shadows. It's for your own good, I swear. 'm not just bein' difficult," She smiled, "What's your name?"

"I'm Anita."

"Lovely too meet you Anita, but Donna's right," The Doctor interjected, "Stay out of the shadows, all of you. Not a foot, not a finger in the shadows till you're safely back in your ship. Stay in the light. Find a nice, bright spot and just stand. Like us, y'see?" The Doctor motioned down to his illuminated spot. "Alright. Who're you?" The Doctor asked a young man who was lurking at the back of the team.

"I'm Dave. Well, the Other Dave, because Proper Dave the pilot, he was the first Dave, so when we-"

"Alright, Other Dave, we don't need your back story," The Doctor interrupted, guiding him to the door, "The way you came, does it look the same as before?"

As the Doctor and Other Dave exchanged questions, Donna sidled up to Rose.

"Any clue as to who he is?" Donna asked, nudging Rose in the ribs.

"I'm guessing you're talkin' 'bout River Song, and nope, no idea. But he seems to know me," She responded. Donna clicked her tongue in amusement.

"You can say that again."

The Doctor strolled over to Mr Lux, and his assistant. He threw an instruction at Other Dave to seal up the door. Lux cleared his throat.

"We're not looking for another way out. Miss Evangelista, hand them the papers."

"I'm Mr. Lux's personal... everything. You need to sign these contracts agreeing that your individual experience inside the Library are the intellectual property of the Felman Lux Corporation," The young woman handed the mound of paperwork over, to which the Doctor ripped up. Donna burst out laughing.

"I don't think that's what they wanted you to do, Doctor," Donna grinned.

"My family built this library. I have rights!" Lux demanded, his face flushing red with anger.

"So, you think this place is dangerous, then? Hence why you want us to get out?" River Song asked the Doctor.

"Well it certainly isn't a walk in the park, I'll tell you that. No, Something came to this Library and killed everything in it, killed a whole world. Danger? Could be."

"That was a hundred years ago, though. The Library's been silent for that long. Whatever came here is long dead," River deduced. The Doctor's eyebrows flew up in scepticism.

"Whatever you say," The Doctor grabbed Lux's torch and scanned around the room, keeping his companions close by his side. River stuck around Rose, smiling at her in odd intervals. The Doctor didn't notice his behaviour, though; he was too busy processing his own thoughts.

"Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark. But they're wrong. Cos it's not irrational. It's Vashta Nerada."

"You what?" Donna asked, her temples crinkling in confusion.

"It's what's in the dark. It's what's always in the dark," The Doctor responded, sending a shiver up Donna's spine. He marched back to the group, "Lights, that's what we need! Anyone got any lights?"

"What for?"

"To keep the shadows away. Form a circle of light, and stand in it," He commanded. River Song nodded in agreement.

"Go on then! Do as he says!"

"You're actually listening to him?" Anita commented, her tone scornful.

"Apparently, I am. Rose trusts him, therefore so do I," He exchanged a warm glance with Rose, before throwing out orders at his team, "Anita, unpack the lights. Other Dave, make sure the door's secure, then help Anita. Mr. Lux, help Anita too. Proper Dave, find an active terminal. I want you to access the Library database, see what you can find about what happened here a hundred years ago. Rose, Doctor and Donna, you're with me."

"Hang on, how d'you know my name?" Donna asked. River ignored her question and grinned.

"I must say, you're all doing a very good job of not knowing who I am. Especially you, Rose," He brushed his hands across her cheek. She cringed slightly, before knitting her brow.

"We're not actin'. We...we really don't know who you are," She offered honestly. River tilted his head at her, his hand still resting on her cheek. Rose didn't have the heart to baulk away.

"Really? Damn it! I must've mixed up the message...you got the message, didn't you?" River asked, to which the three time travellers nodded in confirmation, "Oh, good. Well, obviously it's not good, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah. _Loved_ this kiss. Great touch," Donna teased.

"I thought you'd appreciate it," River admitted, dropping his hand, "Please, Rose. Tell me you know who I am?"

"Who are you?" She whispered back. Their intimate moment was cut off by a loud alarm.


	4. Further Intrusions

A/N: Thanks to every reviewer, this chapter's dedicated to you!

* * *

River, Rose, the Doctor and Donna tilted their heads to locate the source of noise. Proper Dave waved his hand gently.

"Sorry, that was me. Trying to get through into the security protocols, I seem to have set something off. Anyone know what it is?" Proper Dave glanced around at the expedition members, who all replied with vague shrugs. "Right, thanks guys," He muttered sarcastically. Donna scrunched her face up in deliberation.

"Hold on, it sounds like a phone, don't you think?" She offered. Rose nodded swiftly in agreement.

"It is! It's a phone! Oh Donna Noble, you're a genius!" The Doctor beamed, striding over to Proper Dave. "Can I have a go?"

"I've tried but I can't do anything. I'm trying to call up the data core, but it's not responding. Just that _noise_," Proper Dave motioned to the console in frustration. Donna joined them and smiled at the Doctor.

"Yeah, but the Doctor's good at stuff like that," She assured Proper Dave. The Doctor winked at her and began to fiddle with controls.

River turned to Rose and held out a hand. She stared at it in surprise. River rolled his eyes and grinned.

"It won't bite," River joked, waggling his long, bony fingers in her direction. She didn't respond, instead played with the delicate chain on her necklace. River lent over to peer at it, but Rose mistook his gesture for something more. She jolted away from him, her eyes stony. "Oh no! I wasn't...I wasn't looking at that! I was looking at your necklace, the one your mum got you when you were ten. At least, I think that's it. It's a tiny pink rose, yeah?"

"How...how'd you know that?" Rose managed to croak out. She swallowed, desperately trying to dislodge the stubborn lump from her throat.

"You told me," River replied simply.

"When?" She asked. Their conversation was interrupted once more by the Doctor swearing. He flinched away from the terminal as sparks flew from it.

"OK, so it doesn't like that," He pouted, sucking on his burnt fingers.

"What 'appened, did it burn you?" Rose ambled over to them, examining his fingers. He winced as she gently prodded the sore spot. "Sorry," She mumbled, deciding against kissing it better. The Doctor exhaled sharply and smiled.

"S'alright. I've had worse," He recovered instantly, before turning his attention to the monitor. "Right then..."

* * *

Back on Earth, the young girl stared at the bleating phone, before whipping her head round to her father and Dr. Moon. They didn't seem to react to the phone, and continued to mutter quietly in the corner.

"Dad! The phone, aren't you gonna get it?" She asked. Her dad's brow puckered as he glanced at the phone.

"It's not ringing, sweetie," He responded, throwing a cautious look at Dr. Moon. The girl advanced towards the phone, which abruptly stopped. She paused for a moment, before retreating to her colouring.

Suddenly, the television fizzed on, and the girl watched as a man materialized.

"Hello?" He frowned.

"Hello. What're you doing in the television?" The girl asked, cocking her head to one side. The man sucked in a deep breath and smiled.

"Well, I'm not actually in your television, I'm....well, it's complicated, but I'm in space. I, I was trying to call up the data core of a triple-grid security processor. I don't suppose I could talk to your mum or dad, if possible....?" The man trailed off, waiting for the girl's answer. She bobbed her head in confirmation, before a memory sprung into her head.

"I know you!" She exclaimed. The man arched a wary eyebrow.

"You do?"

"You were in my Library! With ginger woman and the blond woman!" The girl explained.

"Oh yeah, that was us!" The man grinned at someone else off screen, before saying, "_Your_ Library, eh? How interesting..." The man mused. The connection broke, and the girl could no longer see the mysterious man. She set her eyes on the telly for a little while longer, before humming a lullaby gently and adjusting her eyes to continue shading her picture.

* * *

The Doctor groaned and dashed around the light, frenzied.

"Oh, I need another terminal. Keep working on these lights, we all need those lights!" He ordered. River threw a finger towards his team.

"You heard him, people. Let there be light!"

The Doctor synchronized the terminal in River's appointed 'office' and got to work. Rose, who felt useless and jumbled, plonked herself on the table next to him. She wanted to find out more about this River Song, but did she really want to know the future? How would she meet River Song? When would she meet him? He certainly seemed to know her well. Very well, as Donna pointed out. But what scared her the most was that she'd left the Doctor. In the future, she was going to leave the man she thought she loved.

"You alright?" The Doctor asked, interrupted her thoughts. He didn't tear his eyes away from the terminal, but Rose could tell he was concerned.

"Yeah, 'm fine," She replied, etching a feeble smile onto her face. This time, the Doctor did look up, observing her expression.

"That's Time Lord speak, that is," He stated with a grin.

"What?"

"When someone says they're fine, they're obviously _not_ fine. Just like you're not fine now," The Doctor inclined towards her, brushing a stray hair away from her face. Rose shivered at his touch, but the Doctor didn't notice. "What's really up, eh?" Rose chewed on her bottom lip, fighting back tears. How was she going to leave the Doctor?

"I'm really sorry," She whispered, her tone laced with sincerity.

"What for?"

"Not interrupting anything, am I?" River strolled into the office, Donna following closely behind. The Doctor and Rose sprang apart, causing Donna to smirk.

"Oh, you two. You really need to find a more private place," She remarked, throwing an arm round Rose, smiling. The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"I'm trying to reroute the interface, here, I don't need distractions," The Doctor threw in Donna's direction. She scoffed lightly in reply.

"Is that another euphemism?"

Before the Doctor could retort angrily, a pile of books flew off the shelf. Everyone jumped as the Doctor approached the books.

"What was that? I didn't do that; did you do that, Proper Dave?" He asked.

"No, it wasn't me," Proper Dave rejected his query. The Doctor strode back to the terminal, to be greeted by the words 'CAL'.

"CAL? What's CAL?"

The books continued to fly off the shelves. Donna, who still had an arm around Rose, pulled her along to comfort Miss Evangelista.

"You alrigh'?" Donna asked the young woman.

"What's happenin'? What's goin' on? Mr Lux?" Her eyes darted around the room in a flurry. Donna let go of Rose and rubbed Miss Evangelista's arm to soothe her.

"Shush, hey, it's alright," Rose eased the frazzled woman, "The Doctor'll figure somethin' out. Oh and thanks for...you know. Offerin' to help with the lights and stuff." Miss Evangelista huffed. Donna and Rose exchanged a chary look.

"They don't want me. They think I'm stupid, just 'coz I'm prettier than them," Miss Evangelista explained.

"They don't think that, nodody thinks that, I'm sure," Donna cooed, but Miss Evangelista barked a cold laugh.

"No, they're right though. I'm a moron, me. My dad said I have the IQ of plankton, and I was pleased." Rose and Donna burst out laughing, but Miss Evangelista stayed deadpan. "No, I'm serious. That wasn't a joke. I really _was_ pleased."

"Oh. Well, uh, that changes things," Rose patted Miss Evangelista gently.

"I'm so _stupid_!" She wailed, "_And _I'm not even that pretty. It's alright for you two; it doesn't matter if you're smart. You've got him to make up for it," Miss Evangelista jerked her chin towards a busy Doctor, before continuing, "But even then. You're both so beautiful. You've got gorgeous hair," Miss Evangelista twirled a finger through Donna's hair, "And you're so pretty, Rose. River was right 'bout you."

"Who is River?" Rose asked, interjecting Miss Evangelista's love-fest. She was freaking them out a bit. No wonder the others didn't really like her.

Books began to plummet to the floor once more before Miss Evangelista could reply.

* * *

The Doctor licked his lips thoughtfully as he studied the terminal carefully. He glanced up in order to find his companions. He was thrilled to see that River wasn't perving over Rose again, instead, the two woman were talking to Mr Lux's assistant. He'd forgotten her name.

"Need any help?" River's voice drifted over his shoulder.

"No, ta," The Doctor replied, his jaw set in aversion. It wasn't that he didn't_ like_ River Song, exactly. But he was all over Rose like a bad rash. And he didn't like it. Not one bit. He was making Rose upset and uncomfortable, and that wasn't OK with him. River rolled his eyes and helped the Doctor anyway.

"I'm not stupid, you know. Not as clever as you, I'll admit, but still pretty intelligent. Rose always went for the bright ones."

"You've never met Mickey Smith, then?" The Doctor commented.

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter."

"What've I done, Doctor? You hardly know who I am, and yet you act like you hate me. Care to elaborate?" River offered, as the Doctor sighed.

"I don't hate you. I hate what you're doing to Rose. She confused and upset because of you. You leave her alone until you meet her properly, you got that? If she gets mixed up in her own future, then who knows what'll happen," The Doctor fumed at River.

"You know Rose isn't stupid enough to do anything like that, not right now, anyway. I know she's with you now, Doctor. You're not actually...together, are you?"

"No, no," The Doctor replied, after a brief hesitation.

"Really? Hmm. The way you look at each other...well, let's just say it makes me _very_ jealous," River grinned, causing the Doctor to flush, "But anyway, onto the point I'm making. She may be with you now Doctor, but when she's with me, I won't make the mistake you made. I'll never let her go."

Books began to plummet to the floor before the Doctor could reply.


	5. Theories and Disappearances

A/N: Thanks for every review so far! But keep them coming, I love getting feedback!

* * *

"What's going on? How does the data core work? What's the principle? What's CAL?" The Doctor threw these questions about, his fingers running wildly through his hair. River watched him in amusement.

"Oh, I dunno, Doctor. Just calm down, yeah?" River lifted his eyebrows in a casual manner, "Ask Mr Lux."

"Mr Lux? What's CAL?" The Doctor strode over to Mr Lux, who scoffed.

"Sorry. You didn't sign your personal experience contracts," He replied. Donna rolled her eyes; she really didn't like that man. She marched over to him and lent right in his face. Mr Lux backed away slightly, wincing.

"Oi, MR! Right now, you're in more danger than you've ever been in your whole life. And you're protecting a patent?" She spat. The Doctor smirked and glanced at Rose. She was standing next to Mr Lux's assistant, and, to be honest, she looked _bored. _

"I'm not just protecting a patent, Miss..."

"_Ms _Donna Noble," Donna replied haughtily.

"Right, _Ms_ Noble, I'm protecting my family's pride! I think that's quite important, don't you?"

"Alright, lets not have an argument over it, OK?" The Doctor interrupted them, resting his hands on Donna's shoulder and heaving Donna away from Mr Lux. She slapped his hands away as he continued, "Okay, okay, okay. Let's start at the beginning. What happened here? On the actual day, a hundred years ago, what physically happened? Do you have it recorded down, Mr Lux? On any kind of database?"

"No, sorry, Doctor," Mr Lux responded with a shrug. The Doctor scrunched his face up in deliberation.

"There was a message from the Library. Just one. "The lights are going out". Then the computer sealed the planet, and there was nothing for a hundred years. Just..nothing. Mr Lux has been trying to decode the seals just to get back in. That's why we're here," River explained.

As the three men swapped possible theories, Miss Evangelista noticed a wall slide cleanly open. No-one else noticed it, so she nudged Rose in the arm.

"Ow! Your elbows are sharp," She remarked, rubbing her arm.

"That wall thing just opened. Do you reckon we should go an' have a look?" Rose peered at the dark wall panel.

"Hold on, I'll get the Doctor," She looked over at her friends to find them deep in conversation. _At least someone's having fun_, she thought with an inward sigh.

"....4022, that's the exact number of people who were in the Library when the planet was sealed," River pointed out, as he and the Doctor studied his PDA carefully. "But what does that mean? '4022 saved, no survivors?'"

"How can that even be possible? How can people be saved it there were no survivors?" Donna speculated.

"Doctor..." Rose voice drifted from the corner of the library.

"Not now, Rose," He wafted a hand in her direction dismissively. Rose's brow puckered slightly.

"I really think you should look at this, Doc-"

"Rose, I'm trying to figure something out here, OK?" He snapped, disregarding her. Rose stared at him with incredulity but took it no further.

"Shall we go in, then?" Miss Evangelista whispered.

"I dunno. I don't think it would be a good idea. Stay out of the shadows, remember? Best not...attempt anythin'," Rose rejected Miss Evangelista's idea, as nicely as she could. Miss Evangelista's face fell, sulking.

"No-one wants me, Rose. No-one would miss me if I went anywhere," Miss Evangelista replied honestly.

"Don't say that," Rose chided her reproachfully, frowning.

"But it's true!"

"Rose? What do you think about all this?" River called over to her, disrupting their conversation. The whole expedition team glanced over at her.

"Uh...I...oh, I dunno. I'm not good at all this," Rose laughed, embarrassed at being caught out.

"Yes you are! Or you will be," River winked at her. Rose inhaled a deep breath and walked over to them. River continued, "So, there's no bodies, right?"

"Well, we haven't found any _so far_. We've been looking, we've been looking for decades, but...just _nothing._So how can there be 'no surviors'? Surely there'd be a death record," Mr Lux pondered aloud.

"More importantly, how can people be 'saved?'" The Doctor added.

"Well, maybe someone saved all 4022 people all those years ago, but they've gone to another planet, hence why they're no survivors," Donna interjected.

"Good theory," River smiled, impressed.

"Thank you."

"But not completely accurate," River shrugged.

"A mistake?" Rose suggested.

"Nah, these computers are the most technologically advanced models in the universe, they wouldn't make that kind of mistake," The Doctor rubbed his neck, grinding his teeth together in a contemplative manner.

"Everybody makes mistakes," Donna indicated.

"Yeah, but the computers aren't 'bodies', they're things. They've been programmed to keep track of everything, haven't they, Mr Lux? Every record, every historical moment. I've seen it all," The Doctor said.

"Hold on, how've you seen it?" Mr Lux frowned.

"From the terminal."

"But that's classified information, for my family only. How'd you infiltrate that?"

"I'm just _very_ good," The Doctor responded, beaming.

"Hmm, and _very_ modest," River smacked the Doctor on the bum cheekily, causing the Time Lord to flinch away and blush.

"Oi! What was that for?"

"I felt it was in order," River replied, his tone laced with sincerity.

"Well, it certainly shut 'im up, I'll give you that," Donna grinned.

"Hey!" The Doctor protested, his expression twisting into a pout, "Would you stop ganging up on me, please?"

"OK, Doctor, no need to hurt yourself," River teased, exchanging an amused look with Donna. The Doctor turned away from them in a huff, pretending to be immersed in the PDA. Donna took this opportunity to ask River something that had been bugging her.

"River? In the future, why isn't Rose travelling with us?"

"Ah, now that would be telling, wouldn't it?"

"No, but seriously. What happens in the future? Am I still travellin' with the Doctor?" Donna lowered her voice as she waited for a response. River clicked his tongue thoughtfully, so Donna rambled on, "Except you said, on the psychic paper, you said my name. 'Give Donna a hug from me', that's what you said. So you must remember me, right? Tell me I'm right," Donna pleaded.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, Donna, you're there until the end," River gave her a reassuring smile.

"OK, now say it like you mean it," Donna managed a weak grin back. She didn't push River any further, so he tried to intercept the Doctor's attention by waving his hand in front of the sullen Time Lord's face.

As River initiated a thinking strategy, Rose's eyes darted around the room, looking for Miss Evangelista. There was no sign of her. She slowly approached the wall, apprehension descending on her.

"Oh no," She whispered, horrified.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Donna asked, walking over to the distressed blonde.

"It's Miss Evangelista. She's gone in there. I told her not to," Rose jerked her chin towards the wall panel. Her eyes motioned with tears.

"Where did you say Miss Evangelista's gone, Rose?" Mr Lux asked, joining them. Rose swallowed harshly and pointed into the darkness. "Why'd she go in there?"

"I dunno. She saw it open, and-"

They were cut off by a piercing scream.


	6. The First Victim

The whole expedition team whipped their heads round the room, locating the scream. Rose was frozen in fear, her mind spinning.

"Who was that? Who screamed?" The Doctor squinted his eyes as he scoured the artificially lighted library. Mr Lux edged towards the blacked wall panel, but the Doctor strode over and threw one arm in-front of him. "I told you, stay in the light."

"But Miss Evangelista went in there, I've got to see if she's OK!" Mr Lux argued.

"I think it was her who screamed," Proper Dave interjected.

"Right, everyone, grab a torch, we're all going in together. Donna, Rose, stay by me," The Doctor ordered, as everybody scrambled to the torches. Rose and Donna laced their hands together, palms sweating with apprehension. The Doctor led the team into the wall panel, throwing anxious glances at his companions. "You OK?" He whispered in their direction. They both nodded meekly, managing to muster up a smile. River held his communicator to his mouth and began to speak.

"Miss Evangelista, please state your current..." He trailed off as he heard his voice echo. "What the hell...?"

"Oh my god," Donna gasped, catching sight of a skeleton. A hand flew to her mouth.

"State your current...." River repeated. The team fell silent with shock as he echoed once more, from the skeleton.

"No..." Rose breathed with horror. River and the Doctor approached the skeleton with caution. River pulled out a piece of the spacesuit's collar from behind the skeleton's back. The green lights of the communicator were still flashing.

"That's her. That's Miss Evangelista," River confirmed. He toyed with the collar with grief. "She was only nineteen. Nineteen years old."

"No, but it can't be her. We heard her scream just a few seconds ago, remember? Who'd do that to her in a few seconds?" Anita furrowed her brow.

"It took a lot less than a few seconds," The Doctor muttered.

"What did?" Donna asked.

"_Hello?" _Miss Evangelista interrupted them.

"But...that's Miss Evangelista. I thought she was dead," Other Dave looked to River for correction. But River didn't notice.

"Uh, I'm sorry everyone, but this is going to be very unpleasant. She's ghosting," He elucidated. Judging by the blank looks from his team's face, they had no idea what he was on about. He continued, "She's a Data Ghost. Hold on, I'll talk to her. Hello? Miss Evangelista? It's me, River Song, can you hear me?"

"What's a Data Ghost?" Rose asked.

"There's a neural relay in the communicator, lets you send thought mails. That's it there, those green lights. Sometimes it can hold an impression of a living consciousness for a short time after death. Like an after image," The Doctor replied.

"So, Data Ghost. Does exactly what it says on the tin," Rose remarked quietly. River smirked softly, before turning back to Miss Evangelista.

"_I can't see, I can't see anythin'. Where am I?" _Miss Evangelista's voice cut through the room sharply. "Where's that woman? Both of them, that blonde one and the ginger one? There were nice to me. Where are they?"

"She's talking about you," River nudged Rose.

"Go on, talk to her. Help her," The Doctor added with a soft smile. Rose looked at Donna, who nodded swiftly. Donna cleared her throat.

"Uh, hi, Miss Evangelista. It's us, me and Rose. We're here, if you wanna talk."

_"Don't tell the others about what I said. They'll just think it's stupid."_

"I won't. I promise I won't."

"_They'll just think it's stupid."_

"Yeah, I know," Rose and Donna exchanged worried glances. Donna prompted Rose to speak.

"Oh, yeah, right. Uh, me neither. I promise I won't tell."

"They'll just think it's stupid."

"She's looping now. The pattern's degrading. We've got to let her go," River explained. With a heavy sigh, he reached up to the flashing green button, "Does anybody mind if I....?" The team shook their heads, so River pushed the button softly. Miss Evangelista fell silent.

"My god, that was horrible. That was the most horrible thing I've ever seen," Donna commented, her eyes filling with unshed tears. The Doctor patted her shoulder comfortingly. Rose didn't speak, so River brushed her arm. She jumped in surprise.

"I'm sorry. Are you OK?"

"I don't know. But what about you? You've just lost Miss Evangelista," Rose consoled him. River shrugged, and clicked his tongue.

"I didn't really know her at all. She just sort of tagged around with us. Mr Lux knew her the best; she was his assistant after all. But I just feel bad. For...for everyone. She was so young," River locked his hands with hers, and for once, Rose didn't jerk away.

"How old am I?" Rose asked.

"What?"

"I mean, when I first met you. How old am I? How old am I now?"

"Rose, Rose, Rose. Shouldn't you have learnt by now that I can't tell you anything about your future, no matter how much I want to?" River teased her slightly. Rose pouted furiously and caught the Doctor's eye. He arched an eyebrow, before his eyes flitted to their joined hands.

"What do we do now?" Anita asked.

"I'd like to have a word with whoever did that to Miss Evangelista, that's for sure," River announced, his index finger tracing Rose's palm.

"I'll be needing a lunchbox for that," The Doctor bounded into the main room, the team following after him. He combed the room with a torch. "Anyone got a lunch box? Anyone?" River wafted a metal box in his face.

"You ordered this? Chicken and a bit of salad. Knock yourself out."

The Doctor opened the box hurriedly and grinned madly at the team.

"Right then. Let's meet the Vashta Nerada."

* * *

I know this chapter had a lot script copying, and I apologise! But I'll be adding more original scenes into the next few chapters, I promise!

Please review. x


	7. Who Turned Out The Lights?

I'm sorry about the amount of script copying in this episode, but it's the only way I can move on with the plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, I'm merely borrowing.

* * *

"Darling?" Her father called, interrupting the young girl's thoughts. She snapped into life, blinking at him. "Doctor Moon is going now. But he'd like a word with you, if that's OK."

The girl nodded, setting aside her colouring. "Yes, of course, Doctor Moon."

Doctor Moon muttered thanks to her father and perched himself on the edge of the sofa. Her father exchanged a look with his daughter before exiting the room. Doctor Moon knotted his hands together as the young girl toyed with a crayon. The silence was uncomfortable.

"Now, listen. This is important. There's the real world, and there's the world of nightmares. That's right, isn't it? You understand that?" Doctor Moon asked. The girl nodded rapidly in response, bewilderment apparent on her expression. "What I want you to remember is this... and I know it's hard. The real world is a lie, and your nightmares are real. The Library is real. There are people trapped in there, people who need to be saved. The shadows are moving again. Those people are depending on you. Only you can save them. Have you got that? Only you."

The girl widened her eyes, before lowering her gaze to the floor in confusion.

* * *

"The what?" Donna's brow creased together.

"The Vashta Nerada," The Doctor repeated, crouching under a table stacked high with books.

"Yeah, and they are...?" Rose prompted, regaining some composure.

"Hold on, let me just...." He peered into the darkness, "OK...I think we've got a live one!" He stood up, clutching a chicken leg in one hand, "That's not darkness down those tunnels, this is not a shadow. It's a swarm. A man-eating swarm. Watch this-" He tossed the leg into the darkness. Before anyone could respond, the chicken leg was devoured rapidly, just bone by the time it hit the ground.

"What the hell?" River Song exclaimed.

"The piranhas of the air, the Vashta Nerada. Literally 'the shadows that melt the flesh'. Most planets have them, but usually in small clusters. I've never seen an infestation on this scale, or this aggressive."

"But...they're not on Earth?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, Earth, and a billion other worlds. Where there's meat, there's Vashta Nerada. You can see them sometimes, if you look. The dust in sunbeams," The Doctor jerked a finger towards the lamp to illustrate his point. Donna scrunched her nose in disgust.

"When I was younger, I used to try and eat those!" She cringed; causing River Song and his team to snort with humour. She glared at them.

"But if they were on Earth, we'd know, wouldn't we? I mean, we'd be eaten alive," Rose motioned to the humans in the room.

"Nah. They mostly live off roadkill. But there have been cases where people've gone missing, under mysterious circumstances," The Doctor plucked the meatless chicken leg from the floor and examined it, "Not everyone comes back out of the dark."

Rose shivered at his tone.

"So..every shadow?" River Song interjected.

"No. But any shadow," The Doctor threw him a wary look and pocketed the bone.

"Well, what exactly do we do about it?" River enquired.

"Nothing much we can do, really. Daleks - aim for the eyestalk. Sontarans - back of the neck. Vashta Nerada... Run! Just run."

"Is that it? Just run?" River responded curtly. The Doctor arched an eyebrow.

"You got a better idea?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Very well then, we run."

"But where _exactly_ do we run?" Anita piped up, glancing around the library.

"This is an index point. There must be an exit teleport somewhere around here..." He trailed off, clicking his tongue in concentration. Donna cocked her head around the room too, her eyes locking with the little shop tucked away in the corner.

"Doctor, the shop! They always make you go through the little shop on the way out to make you buy things," She explained, grinning at the fact that she'd figured it out.

Rose kept her eyes fixed firmly on the shop, not daring to look at either River Song or the Doctor. This was all her fault. If she hadn't received that message from River on the psychic paper, then she'd still be in the TARDIS, safe, and not being threatened by flesh eating monsters. She groaned inwardly as the Doctor bounded towards the shop. She pretended not to notice River gesturing at her to come over, instead, she glided over to Donna.

"You alrigh'?" Rose asked, in a hushed tone. Donna managed a smile.

"Been better, s'ppose. But I suppose this is what life with the Doctor's like. Expect the unexpected, eh?" She gently nudged Rose in the ribs as they watched the Doctor scrutinize the shop.

"Right then, let's move it!" Proper Dave announced happily. The Doctor paused and glanced over at him.

"Actually, Proper Dave, do you mind just staying there?"

"Uh..why?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but you've got two shadows," The Doctor jerked his chin to the floor, causing everyone to look in horror. "It's how they hunt, they latch on to a food source and keep it fresh. I'm sorry," The Doctor repeated weakly.

"What...what do I do?" Proper Dave spluttered, his eyes wild with dread.

"Just calm down, OK? You've got to stay absolutely still. Like there's a wasp in the room, like there's a million wasps, think of that."

"We're not leaving you, Dave, don't worry," River assured him confidently.

"Of course we're not leaving him. Where's your helmet? Don't point, or anything, just tell me," The Doctor asked carefully.

"On the floor, by my bag," Dave mumbled. Anita clambered over the equipment to get it, making the Doctor more apprehensive.

"Don't cross his shadow!" He ordered. Anita handed him the helmet cautiously, "Thanks. Now, the rest of you, helmets back on and sealed up. We'll need everything we've got," The Doctor commanded the group. "Quickly!"

"Uh, Doctor, slight problem. We don't have helmets," Donna indicated to the three of them.

"We'll be safe."

"Really? How exactly are we safe?" Rose twisted her mouth into a tight frown.

"Well, we're not, that was a clever lie to shut you up. Professor, anything I can do with the suit?"

The Doctor and River Song began to run round, sealing up suits with the sonic screwdriver. Rose and Donna clasped hands and smiled at each other nervously.

"It's OK. We'll stop these Vashta thingies," Donna whispered soothingly. Rose sighed dejectedly, causing Donna to recoil. "What, you're saying you'd rather let them eat you? What's got you feelin' all suicidal all of a sudden?"

"I didn't say I wanted to be eaten by them, it's just....this whole River Song situation. Who is he? It's really hard not wanting to know the future when it's standing right infront of you, just beggin' to be taken. I wish we'd never come here," Rose scuffed her feet, not meeting Donna's gaze.

"I know. This whole thing's probably got you feeling really confused-"

"You have no idea," Rose muttered.

"Yeah, but that's the future. The sooner you've left River Song, the better. You belong with us, at least for the present," Donna wrapped an arm around the blonde.

"But I just feel so useless! Not bein' able to do anythin'. People are dyin' around us, and all I can think about is myself," Rose moaned miserably. Donna pressed her lips together tensely and subtly removed her hand from Rose's grip. This wasn't the Rose she enjoyed being around. She understood that the blonde was feeling upset, but moping about it wasn't going to make it any better. Donna looked over at the Doctor, who approached them rapidly.

"Right. Who's first?" He asked, pulling them over to the shop.

"To do what?" Donna replied.

"You don't have a suit, you're not safe! I'm teleporting you to the TARDIS, both of you," He explained, setting Donna in her place.

"You don't have a suit either, so you're in just as much danger as we are and I'm not leaving!" Donna protested, but before she could argue more, the Doctor flipped a lever and she disappeared with a flash.

"Oh, she's gonna kill you when you catch up with her," Rose smiled.

"Well, I should really let the Vashta Nerada devour me while I still have to chance. Much less painful," The Doctor countered, fixing his hands on Rose's shoulders and steering her towards the teleportation spot.

"Doctor!" River called from the other room. The Doctor vaulted from the shop to meet River. Rose stood in place patiently, resolving to cheer up and take a brighter outlook on the situation.

Suddenly, she felt a painful jolt of electricity run through her, sparking from the lever. She jerked away from the spot, her head throbbing. Her whole body shook as she stumbled to meet the Doctor and River, who were inspecting Proper Dave's shadow.

"It's just gone. I... I looked round, one shadow. See," Proper Dave's voice was laced with hope, "Can I move now?"

"Does this mean we can leave? I don't really want to hang around here," River laughed with relief.

"I don't know why we're still here. We can leave him, can't we? I mean, no offence..." Mr Lux shrugged to illustrate his point. River rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Mr Lux," He spat.

"They're gone, right? So, I can move-"

"No, no, no! Don't move, stay there. They're not gone. They're never just gone. And they never give up, so stay still," The Doctor instructed, grabbing his sonic screwdriver and investigating the shadows with it. River glanced at Rose, his eyes narrowing when he saw her state.

"Rose? Everything OK?" He asked with trepidation. Rose could barley shake her head.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Proper Dave asked.

"No-one, they're fine," The Doctor responded inattentively, concentrating on the shadows.

"No, seriously, who turned them out?"

"They're on," Mr Lux heaved a sigh, "Don't be so ignorant, Proper Dave."

"I can't see-"

"Dave, turn around," The Doctor ordered silently. Proper Dave did as he was told, his face invisible in the helmet.

"What's going on? Why can't I see? Is the power gone, are we safe here? Am I the only one...?" Dave trailed off, his mind clouding. His body stiffened.

"Dave, I want you stay still, absolutely still. Dave, Dave? Dave, can you hear me, are you all right? Talk to me, Dave," The Doctor demanded frantically.

"I'm fine, I'm OK, I'm, I'm fine. I can't... Why can't I? I... I can't... Why can't I? I... I can't... Why can't I? I..."

"He's gone. He's ghosting," River announced sadly, staring at Proper Dave's blinking communicator.

"Then...why is he still standing?" Mr Lux pointed out.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Proper Dave's voice called loudly, "Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?" The light on his helmet flicked on abruptly, revealing a skeleton. Rose managed to croak a gasp, reminding the Doctor she still hadn't been teleported away.

"All of you, back away from it!" River pulled his group into the corner. Proper Dave began to stagger towards them, several shadows reaching out from him and moving towards the group. Rose found it hard to breath, cramped with everyone. She was still shaking, the dizziness rapidly becoming stronger. She keeled to the floor with a soft whine, knocking her head on the wood. River threw a gun at Mr Lux and swiftly scooped a lifeless Rose into his arms.

"Use the gun. Aim at the wall, do it!" River shouted over Proper Dave's repeated words. Mr Lux did as he was told and blasted a perfect square through the wall. "Everyone, move!" River clambered through the hole, careful of his passenger.

"You have a squareness gun?" The Doctor observed," Where did you get that?"

"There's no time for explanations now, Doctor, if you hadn't already noticed," River reprimanded him.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Proper Dave called, following them.

"You can give Rose to me," The Doctor told River as they sped through the aisles of the Library.

"Nah, I've got her."

"I need to make sure she's OK."

"I've got her!"

The Doctor froze and ran to a lamp, reaching for her screwdriver. The team flopped against the bookshelves, panting. River gently lay Rose to the floor, checking her pulse rate and hovering over her.

"I've got a pulse. She's not dead. Just shocked, maybe?" River suggested.

"Rose has seen worse things than a skeleton in a space suit. Probably hasn't seen anything weirder, I'll give you that, but definitely worse," The Doctor mused whilst fiddling with the lamp. River bent over, breathing heavily.

"What're you doing?"

"Trying to boost the power. Light doesn't stop them, but it slows them down. I teleported Donna back to the TARDIS. If we don't get back there in under five hours, emergency program one will activate. But I'm sure Rose has already told you that," He added spitefully. River beamed.

"Jealous?"

The Dotor didn't answer, instead studied his screwdriver anxiously.

"That's weird. She's not there. I should've received a signal, the console signals me if there's a teleport breach. But nothing could go wrong, could it?"

"Famous last words," River remarked, "Besides, maybe the co-ordinates have slipped. The equipment here's ancient. She's probably fine."

"'Probably' isn't good enough for me," The Doctor commented, running over to a Node. "Uh, hello, Donna Noble. There's a Donna Noble somewhere in this Library. Do you have the software to locate her position?"

The Node turned to expose Donna's face, expressionless and cold. The Doctor's hearts turned cold with grief.

"Oh, Donna. Oh no."

"Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"No way!" River groaned, spotting Proper Dave stumbling down the corridor towards them. "C'mon, Doctor, we've gotta go!"

But the Doctor was glued to the Node, his friend's face plastered on it. River hitched Rose into his arms again and nudged the Doctor in the ribs.

"I'm sorry about your friend, I am, but the only way you're gonna save her is by getting out of here, no come on!" River bounded.

"Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"Hey, who turned out all the lights?"

"Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"Hey, who turned out all the lights?"

The Doctor glanced at the Node bearing Donna's face, Proper Dave's space suit hurtling towards them, and Rose's unconscious body in River's arms. He absorbed the scene, no matter how much his body rejected it, before turning away from the Node and running to catch up with the rest of the team.

* * *

I'm not sure whether to leave it here, or continue on with 'The Forest of The Dead'. I have other fic ideas and I've still got to finish other stories that are in progress, so I don't really know what to do. I'd appreciate any advice!

Please review.


	8. And Now You Forget

Hello! I decided to continue by popular demand. :) Note the new name as well.

So here you have it, a continuation into 'The Forest Of The Dead'. Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

"Dad? The Library's on the telly now!" The girl jerked a finger towards the fizzing television set. Her father scrubbed a plate in the kitchen, rolling his eyes.

"No, it's not, darling. The library's in your head," He dismissed her. The girl opened her mouth to protest, but instead picked up the remote and flicked through the channels. Each tap revealed a new part of The Library, long, winding corridors stacked with books from the past, present and future. She pressed another button at random, showing the redhead from The Library, lying under a trolley, seemingly lifeless.

"Donna?" The girl frowned, surprised at her own knowledge of this woman. Her father glanced over at her and knotted his brows together in frustration; he'd done everything he could to get to the bottom of his daughter's odd mind. Doctor Moon was his last hope, and it seemed even he hadn't been able to 'cure' her.

* * *

Donna swung her legs childishly whilst sitting on the creaky bed. Her head was fuzzy, and she felt like she'd run a mile. She jumped when Doctor Moon knocked at the door, poking his head round and flashing a friendly smile.

"Who are you?" Donna found her voice cracking slightly, though she didn't know why. Doctor Moon's smile didn't falter.

"I'm Doctor Moon, Donna. I've been treating you here for the last two years," He informed her, his tone serene and quiet. Donna's eyes widened at this realisation, and she let out a laugh.

"Oh god- Doctor Moon, of course! I'm so sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me," She smiled at him apologetically. Doctor Moon chuckled and extracted a hand towards her.

"It's fine. Would you like a walk?" Donna nodded. "So, no more dreams, then? The Doctor and the blue box, Rose, time and space?" Doctor Moon asked. Donna whipped her head around the garden; she hadn't remembered walking from her room to the hospital grounds. Her expression seemed to amuse Doctor Moon. "You OK?"

"How did we get here?"

"We came down the stairs, out the front door; we passed Mrs Ali on the way out," Doctor Moon bobbed his head in the direction of the unfamiliar building. Donna squinted to read the sign, inscribed with the letters 'CAL'. Funny, although Donna knew she hadn't heard it anywhere before, it struck a chord in her mind.

"Right. Yes, of course," Donna swallowed, "I forgot."

"And then you remembered," Doctor Moon finished for her. He cocked a head around his surroundings, "Would you like to go down to the river?" He handed her a slice of white bread, and flung the other slice at the quaking ducks bobbing along the river. Donna stared bewilderingly at Doctor Moon.

"We're at the river. You asked me if I'd like to go down to the river, and now we're here."

"Doctor Moon!" A male called. Donna and Doctor Moon turned to greet the man, but Donna's heart stopped. The man was gorgeous, with brown locks and lovely eyes. She grinned. Today was going to be interesting.

* * *

"OK, we're got a clear spot, move it!" River demanded to the team, clutching Rose carefully to his chest. "Right in the centre, quick! In the middle of the lights, don't let your shadows cross." River rested the blonde on the floor, and ordered Anita to look after her. "Doctor? You gonna check the shadows?"

"Already on it," He replied, darting across the room hurriedly. Satisfied, he approached Rose and crouched over her. "Rose?" He brushed her cheek lightly, hoping for a reaction.

"She'll be OK. There's still a regular heartbeat," Anita assured him.

"There's no lights in here, and sunset's coming. We can't stay long. I haven't found a live one yet, you?" River asked, before catching sight of the Doctor examining Rose. "Is she OK?"

"I haven't found a live one yet either. Anymore chicken legs?" The Doctor asked, his mind focusing on Rose as he drew out his stethoscope and pressed it to her chest. River pulled a chicken drumstick from Other Dave's bag and chucked it into the shadows. It fell to the floor, stripped bare of meat.

"We've got a hot one here. Watch your feet," River instructed, "How is she?"

The Doctor listened to his stethoscope, the sound of Rose's single heart beating steadily ringing his ears. It reminded him that she wasn't a Time Lord; only human. Humans could break promises, not matter how many times they'd insisted they'd stay with him forever. If River was anything to go by, she'd be off like all the others. Then he'd be all alone. Well, there'd be Donna, but that was besides the point. Her heart softly throbbed under the metal plate, and it calmed him slightly.

"Yeah," He finally responded, folding his stethoscope away, "She'll be fine."

"And what about the Vashta Nerada over there?" Other Dave piped up.

"They won't attack until there's enough of them. But they've got our scent now. They're coming," He clicked his tongue, reaching for his sonic screwdriver and pouting.

"What's wrong?" River asked.

"There's a signal coming from somewhere interfering with it. But...where?"

"Doctor?" Rose's voice sounded gravelly and drained as she stirred from her unconsciousness. "Where are we?" The Doctor bounded over and helped her to her feet. She stumbled a little, blinking at him.

"We're still in the Library; the Vashta Nerada are still after us. Same old, you know," He updated her.

"That's not the best thing to wake up to," She smiled, brushing down her jeans and observing the events infront of her.

"You gave us a right old scare! What happened?" River asked, relief flooding over him.

"I dunno. I jus' came over all faint. It was after standing on that plinth thing, back where Donna was transported to the TARDIS," Rose creased her face as she tried to recall what had happened. The Doctor struck his sonic again, only half listening to what his companion was saying.

"Know what's interesting about my screwdriver?" The Doctor interrupted Rose's trip down memory lane abruptly, "Very hard to interfere with, practically nothing strong enough... Well, maybe some hairdryers, but I'm working on that. It's very annoying not being able to sonic anything when you need to dry your hair, Rose, isn't it?"

"It's true. He hates it when I dry my hair, just in case there's some sonicing emergency," Rose verified with a shrug.

"What kind of emergency would you need a sonic screwdriver?" River mused. The Doctor was offended.

"I'll have you know that this is my most trusted companion!" It was Rose's turn to look offended. "Well...you know what I mean. Apart from Rose. You happy now?"

"Very," Rose smiled, content, "Although Donna might have somethin' to say about that."

"Well, Donna's not here, so I can say safely say that you're my most trusted companion," The Doctor decided. Rose giggled; a happy tinkling sound that made both the Doctor and River happy to hear again.

"Shall we get on with it, then?" Mr Lux interjected.

"Yes, right. Anyway, there is a very strong signal coming from somewhere, and it wasn't there before, so what's new, what's changed? Come on, what's new?! What's different?!" The Doctor tapped the screwdriver to his nose as he thought.

"Uh...it's getting dark?" Other Dave suggested feebly.

"It's a screwdriver. It works in the dark," The Doctor sighed, exasperated. He looked up at the sky, and glanced at Mr Lux, "The moon. Tell me about it. What's there?"

"It's not real. It was built as part of The Library. It's just a doctor moon."

"A what?" Rose raised her eyebrows.

"It's a virus checker. It supports and maintains the main computer at the core of the planet. Standard stuff, really. Why?"

"Well, it's still active-it's signalling, look. Someone somewhere in this library is alive and communicating with the moon. Or possibly alive and drying their hair. No, the signal is definitely coming from the moon. I'm blocking it, but it's trying to break through-"

"Oh my god, it's Donna!" Rose exclaimed. The Doctor turned around quickly to see a projection of Donna. "Donna? Can you hear me?"

* * *

"Donna, can you hear me?" Rose's voice crackled in her living room. Donna could hardly believe her eyes, as Doctor Moon belched.

"Oh, I do apologise. When will I ever learn that Rhubarb Surprise always makes me belch? I'm sorry," He straightened his tie as Donna stared dumbfounded into thin air. He looked up at her, scrutinizing her expression thoroughly.

"I just saw the Doctor and Rose, didn't I?" She said, her voice rasping.

"Yes you did, Donna. And now, you forget."

* * *

"Can we get her back?" Rose asked frantically. The Doctor held his screwdriver to the sky, his tongue poking from his mouth in concentration. Usually, Rose would find this action distracting, but she was far more concerned about Donna than about the Doctor right now.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on. I'm trying to find the wavelength. Argh! I'm being blocked!" He cried in aggravation.

"Well, she wasn't transported to the TARDIS, was she? That didn't look like the TARDIS. And she wasn't wearing the same clothes as earlier," Rose indicated.

"Good observation, Rose," River commented, impressed.

"You're right. I'll configure the settings to find another frequency," The Doctor announced.

"River..." Anita whispered, her voice almost inaudible, "I've...I've got two shadows."

"Oh, you're kidding me," River exhaled slowly.


	9. Uncovered Stories

Hello! Sorry for the delay in updating, but I hope this chapter makes up for it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who and the original plot was conceived by Steven Moffat.

* * *

"It's OK, put your helmets on everyone. Rose, could you pass us Anita's, please?" River asked, as Anita shuddered with fright. Rose stepped over the shadows cautiously and threw the helmet over to River Song.

"Didn't do Proper Dave any good though, did it?" Anita muttered shakily as River fastened the helmet onto her head.

"Keep calm, Anita," River ordered, patting the helmet gently.

"I'm crying, and I'm about to die. It's not an overreaction, is it?" Anita retorted sardonically. The Doctor strode over and placed the sonic to the helmet. The visor screen went black.

"What's happened? Have they got her?" Other Dave asked frantically. The Doctor shook his head.

"No, I've just tinted the visor screen. It might confuse the swarm; they might think she's already infected and they might leave her alone."

"There's a lot of _'mights'_ in that sentence, Doctor. I don't like it," River commented, watching Anita's shadows like a hawk. The Doctor shot him a hard look.

"Have you got any other ideas?"

River shook his head, turning his eye-line to Rose instead. He could tell her mind was on overdrive; her brow was creased in concentration and her eyes flickered around the room rapidly.

"Doctor..." She called quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here for a moment?" She enquired her eyes awash with apprehension. He marched over to her, concerned.

"Is everything OK? Do you feel alright?"

"I'm fine. But...how many people are actually alive in this room?"

"There's you, me, River, Lux, Other Dave and Anita," The Doctor countered after a quick headcount. "Why?"

"I can count seven," Rose's eyes slid over to the opening, where a suited figure stood.

The Doctor tried to see what she saw, but he couldn't. There was no-one there. "Rose...are you sure you're OK?"

"Can you not see him? It's Proper Dave!" She cried, almost hysterical. The rest of the team all scrutinized the room, but there was no sign of him. The Doctor took Rose by the shoulders gently.

"What can you see, Rose? Tell me!"

"He's coming right towards us. _Why can't you see him?"_

"Doctor, what's going on?" River demanded, walking away from Anita.

"Stay with us, Rose, come on!" The Doctor shook his companion, who was struggling to get away from his grasp, "You've got to calm down." The Doctor looked around frenetically, before shoving Rose into River's hands. "Hold her, make sure she doesn't go away, or faint, or anything!"

"Where are you going?"

"To find out what's happening. Keep out of the shadows!" The Doctor's voice gradually disappeared he sped down the corridor, as did his footsteps.

"He's gone," Rose said softly, her breathing slowing.

"Yeah, but he'll be back. He's gone somewhere."

"No, I mean Proper Dave. He was standin' right there, why could you not see him?" Rose wondered aloud. She only became aware of how close River was a few moments later. She cleared her throat, "Who are you?"

River rolled his eyes. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"No, seriously. Between you and me. Who are you? Who are you to me?"

"Rose, we're in the middle of this huge swarm of monsters, I've lost half of my team, and your boyfriend's buggered off to some godforsaken corner of this deadly library. I really don't have time to tell you."

"Fine," Rose responded sulkily, pulling away from his arms. She added, "And he's not my boyfriend."

River arched his eyebrow at her as he walked over to Anita and asked her how she was.

"OK, surprisingly. I never thought I'd die like this. I hoped I'd die in some big, romantic mission to another galaxy. But no, I had to die in a Library," Anita laughed wryly, "And I've always hated books."

"Anita, you're not gonna die, I promise you."

"EVERYONE, MOVE OUT THE WAY!" The Doctor stormed back into the room, his sonic in one hand. Proper Dave followed behind him, barking his catchphrase. The Doctor grabbed hold of Rose and pulled him behind her protectively.

"I'm not the only one who can see him, right?" Rose whispered.

"Nope, he's right there. And I need to talk to him," The Doctor strolled forward to the ghostly suit, despite Rose's protests. Proper Dave stated his catchphrase again. "You hear that? Those words?" The Doctor asked, getting close to the suit, "That is the very last thought of the man who wore that suit, before you climbed inside and stripped his flesh. That's a man's soul trapped inside a neural relay, going round and round forever. Now if you don't have the decency to let him go, how 'bout this? Use him, talk to me. It's easy, neural relay. Just point and think. Use him, talk to me."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"What are you doing in The Library, then, eh? And why do you insist on using Rose? What purpose does she give you?"

"Doctor, we really should go-" Other Dave began, glancing around the room. The Doctor held up his hand.

"Yes, alright, in a minute. You came to the Library to hunt, am I right? But why? Just tell me why."

"We..we did not."

"Oh hello. Lovely to finally talk to you," The Doctor beamed.

"We..we did not come here."

"Uh, you did, actually. Because you're here," The Time Lord pointed out, tugging on his ear.

"What is he doing?" Other Dave hissed.

"He's trying to find out what's wrong. He's trying to save your life," Rose replied, not unkindly. Other Dave stared at the Doctor, confused.

"Why would he do that? He doesn't know us."

"Because that's who he is," Rose said simply. The pair turned back to the conversation.

"We hatched here," Proper Dave informed the Doctor. "These are our forests."

"But look around you!" The Doctor swept his hands around the room, "This isn't a forest! This is the Library. You don't get trees in a...library," The Doctor trailed off as realisation dawned on him.

"Why would he do that? He doesn't know us!" Other Dave announced, making Rose flinched.

"What?" She muttered, but the Doctor didn't notice.

"Books. You came in the books, didn't you?"

"He doesn't know us!" Other Dave repeated. Rose, Lux, and River all stared at Other Dave, completely confounded, before River looked down and inhaled sharply.

"Oh, look at that. The forests of the Vashta Nerada, pulped and printed and bound...a million million books, hatching shadows. But what does that have to do with Rose?"

"We needed a way..to get through..."

"And you patched through to the wrong brain frequency, am I right?" The Doctor deduced.

"Yes. But we no longer...require her assistance.."

"That's perfectly fine with me," The Doctor confirmed, glancing over at Rose.

"He doesn't know us!" Other Dave barked again. The Doctor finally turned to him. River was shaking his head.

"No, no, no! We haven't lost him, not another one, that's not fair!" His jaw set as he marched over to the Proper Dave suit, "Why? Why would you do this?"

"River, step away," The Doctor warned. Proper Dave and Other Dave began to advance on the remaining crew. The Doctor aimed the sonic at the door, which flew open. "Everyone, in!"

"What about Anita?" Lux asked, picking up his luggage and looking back on his teammate. Rose glanced up at the Doctor for help, but his eyes were clouded. "Doctor? What are we going to do about her?" Lux reiterated, getting impatient as the Daves came closer.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but we can't go to her. We can't touch her. Now get in the corridor, go!" The Doctor commanded. Lux stumbled into the corridor, joining River.

"No, please, Doctor, you can't leave me!" Anita howled, "River, you promised! You promised me I'd be OK!"

The Doctor slammed the door shut behind them, whirring his sonic at the lock. "There. That should buy us some time," He announced. River slumped against the wall, listening to Anita's cries of anguish. Rose swallowed back tears as Lux wiped his face, breathing heavily.

"We can all mourn them later," The Doctor said softly, "But we have to move on. Donna needs us-"

"Yes, and it's all about you or your companions, isn't it?" River snapped suddenly. The Doctor stared at him as River jumped up, "Never one of my team. I said I would guard their lives with my own, and what have I ended up with? One expedition member left. That's it, Doctor. You've still got Rose, and you'll still have Donna by the end of all this, if it ever _does_ end. And you can move on from here, fly away like you always do. But you know what? I can't do that. Those people were my friends, and you haven't even got the decency to remember them for one second."

"I'm sorry that you've lost people, River, I am, but right now, shouting abuse at me won't help. If we want to get out of this alive, then we need to get away from here," The Doctor reasoned calmly. River gritted his teeth as he walked of begrudgingly, Lux trailing behind. Rose exhaled a breath she didn't know she'd been holding in as the Doctor placed a hand on her arm.

"Are you OK?"

"Stop worryin' about me!" Rose chided lightly as they began to follow River and Lux, "M'fine. I'm jus' worried about Donna, and River."

"He's just grieving his team. And Donna..." The Doctor itched his cheek in thought, "Well, I'll think of something."

"Doctor," Rose's voice was low. The Doctor nodded expectantly, waiting for her question. Rose drew in a breath, "Do you know who River is? I mean, honestly. Has he said anything to you? Anything about us?"

"Us as in, you and him, or you and me?"

"Me and him."

The Doctor cocked his head in thought as they approached a corner. River had his torch out, reminding them to 'count the shadows'. Rose hopped over a dark patch as the Doctor continued to ponder. "No, not that I know of. And even if he had, I wouldn't tell you. Spoilers, remember?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. Your secrets would be safe with me!" Rose grinned, poking his arm jokily. The Doctor paused, slowing his pace.

"Safe. Safe. You don't say, "saved". Nobody says, "saved", you say, "safe". The data fragment-what did it say?"

River and Lux turned back to see what was going on.

"Uh, it said "4022 people saved. No survivors."" Lux recalled. The Doctor's eye grew wide with answers and theories.

"Nobody says saved, you say safe, right? It didn't mean safe. It literally meant...saved!" He sped towards the nearest terminal, pulling out his sonic and perching his glasses on the edge of his nose, "See? There it is!" He pointed to a spot on the screen, "Right there! A hundred years ago, massive power surge, all the teleports going at once. Soon as the Vashta Nerada hit their hatching cycle, they attack. Someone hits the alarm, the computer tries to teleport everyone out."

"They tried to teleport out 4022 people?" River repeated in disbelief.

"And succeeded," The Doctor continued, getting hyped up as all the pieces fell into place, "Pulled 'em all out. But then what? Nowhere to send them. Nowhere safe in the whole library with Vashta Nerada growing in every shadow. 4022 people, all beamed up and nowhere to go. They're stuck in the system, waiting to be sent-like emails. So what's a computer to do? What does a computer always do?"

"It saves them," Rose finished. The Doctor whipped off his glasses and bobbed his head in confirmation.

"The Library. Whole world of books. And right at the core, the biggest hard drive in history. The index to everything ever written. Backup copies of every single book. The computer saved 4022 people the only way a computer can. It saved them...to the hard drive."

"So everyone's been saved...like a document?" Rose enquired.

"Yep! 4022 people have their physical self stored in The Library as an energy signature. It can be actualised again whenever the people or The Library requires."

"Can we get them back?" Rose began to smile at the thought of getting Donna back.

"Oh, just you watch me," The Doctor beamed, scanning the terminal again. Rose matched his grin for a moment, before an alarm began to sound.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Lux screeched over the loud sound.

"Auto-destruct enabled in twenty minutes," A computer voice informed them.

"Uh, that doesn't sound too good," River commented nonchalantly.

"D'ya think?" Rose responded. She strode over to the Doctor, "What are we going to do? In twenty minutes, this place is gonna crack!"

Mr Lux overheard this and replied, "No, it won't. The doctor moon'll stop it. It's designed to protect CAL." The terminal next to the Doctor slammed shut as they listened to Lux, causing the Doctor to exclaim cries of protest. Lux looked around, "We need to stop this. We've gotta save CAL."

"What's CAL?" River asked.

"We need to get to the main computer. But it's in the core of the plant-"

"Doctor! Use your sonic, setting 657b, and point it at the floor," River ordered a bemused Doctor. "Do it!" River pointed at the floor indignantly.

"How did you-" Rose began, but she was interrupted as the ground disappeared beneath her feet.

* * *

Ohh! This story is nearing an end now, but it's not over yet! Please review! x


	10. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, and the original plot line was created by Steven Moffat.

* * *

The four remaining survivors landed on the floor after a long, death defying fall. The Doctor managed to scramble up quickly, as did River. Lux, who was getting old, rubbed his back and groaned.

"There was a lift just around the corner from where we were," He grunted, crawling up into his knees. Rose flexed her whole body as she lay on the floor, checking for broken bones. She was all clear, but she'd probably have some colourful bruises the next day. Her head thumped almost as quickly as her heartbeat. Lux offered her a hand, which she took gratefully.

"You OK?" River asked absently to no-one in particular; as he was too busy inspecting the computer.

"Not dead yet," Rose replied, brushing the dust from her jeans.

"Yes, but the day's still young," River threw a cursory smile her way, before turning back to the screen.

"The data core. Over 4000 living minds trapped inside it," The Doctor proclaimed, scratching his neck in trepidation.

"Well, not for much longer. Time's running out," River exclaimed, as the overhead voice reminded them that they only had 15 minutes left.

Rose peered at the flashing screen. "What are they?" She asked, pointing to the jagged lines filling up the huge monitor.

"It's from the computer," The Doctor took a closer look, "It's weird. I mean, it's like the computer's...dreaming, or something."

"It is dreaming," Lux announced a faraway look in his eyes, "It's dreaming of a normal life, and a lovely dad, and of every book ever written."

"But computers can't dream," River answered, his tone blunt.

"But little girls do," Lux mumbled, serene. He pulled a lever on the cabinet next to him, running in the next room. The Doctor followed swiftly, as they were met by a node. A node with a very familiar face.

"Oh my god! It's the girl we saw on the computer, remember?" Rose recalled, slapping a hand to her mouth in shock.

"She's not in the computer," Lux corrected her curtly, "In a way, she is the computer. The main command node. This is CAL."

"CAL? CAL is a child?" The Doctor repeated wildly, "Why didn't you tell us? I needed to know this!"

"Because she's family! "_CAL_"-Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying, so he built her a library and put her living mind inside, with a moon to watch over her, and all of human history to pass the time, any era to live in, any book to read. She loved books more than anything. And he gave her them all. He asked only that she be left in peace. A secret, not a freak show. That's why I didn't tell you. How could I trust you, when we've only just met?" Lux reasoned.

"So, you weren't protecting a patent..."

"You were protectin' her," Rose finished the sentence for the Doctor. Lux stroked the node's face tenderly, a smile playing upon his face.

"This is only a half life, of course. But...it's forever."

"But then the shadows came," River guessed.

"The shadows," The node croaked, "The shadows..I had to save them all."

"And she did. She saved everyone in The Library. Folded them into her dreams and kept them safe. Just as a little girl would," The Doctor clarified.

"Wow," Rose mumbled in amazement, "But, hold on. Why didn't she just tell us that?"

"Because's she's forgotten. She's holding over 4000 people in her head, I can't imagine she has much time to do any reminiscing," The Doctor remarked.

"So...what do we do then?" River enquired, looking at his watch, "If we're to believe the computer, we've only got ten minutes left until this place self-destructs."

"We beam all the people out of the data core, the computer will reset and stop the countdown," The Doctor pelted to the terminal and bent over, typing furiously, "Difficult. Charlotte doesn't have enough memory space left to make the transfer. Easy! I'll hook myself up to the computer, and she can borrow my memory space!"

"Uh, difficult. It'll kill you stone dead," River told the Doctor. Rose looked at the Doctor, horrified.

"I know."

Rose took in his cavalier tone and couldn't believe it.

"But..you'll die," She said simply, tears of incredulity springing to her eyes.

"I'll try my hardest not to, Rose. Honestly, it's my main thing," He informed her offhandedly. Rose noticed that he couldn't look her in the eye.

"Doctor! You can't do this," River warned the Time Lord, the tension thick with silent objections and high emotion.

"If I'm right, this'll work. Now, listen, you and Luxy Boy, back up to the main library. Prime any data cells you can find for maximum download. And before you say anything else, River, shut up. I don't want to hear it, because this is what I have to do."

"But you can't," Rose complained, anger rising in her throat, "What about Donna? What about the rest of the world? We need you, Doctor, and you can't do this!"

"Got to a terminal yet, Lux?" The Doctor asked, dodging Rose's protestation. Rose rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Yeah, calling up the data cells now," Lux replied, "But what about the Vashta Nerada?"

"These are their forests! I'm gonna seal Charlotte inside her little world, and take everybody else away. The shadows can swarm to their hearts' content," The Doctor enlightened him. Lux nodded, content with this conclusion, and carried on with his work.

River watched Rose swallow back tears. He couldn't bear to see her like this. He could nearly hear her heart shattering into pieces as she observed the Doctor prepare his final stand. River's aim in life was to make Rose happy. And that was what he was going to do. He wandered over to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch away, happy for some comfort.

"He can't do this. He can't," She murmured, almost incoherently.

"I know, Rose, and he won't. I promise you," He whispered. Knowing that it would be his last chance to do so, he pressed his lips to her softly in a chaste, quick kiss. His hand was tucked into the nape of her neck, and she could feel his fingers tickling her skin. Although Rose didn't respond, she didn't pull away straight away either.

"What are you doing...?" She asked gently.

"Lux! Take Rose to the main library, and show her what to do. She can help you when the people come back to the Library through the teleports, OK?" River pushed Rose over to Lux affectionately and gave her a wink. Rose looked over her shoulder as they disappeared into the next room.

The Doctor glanced up at the door once she'd gone. His body stooped.

"And you didn't even get a chance to say goodbye," River chuckled.

"You did," The Doctor muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, River heard, which made him laugh some more.

"Hey, you don't need to say goodbye to her. I do."

"What?" The Doctor paused from his work to stare at River, who had approached him.

"I'm sorry about this," River told him.

Then it all went black.

* * *

The Doctor awoke with a pounding head. He was lying on the floor, handcuffed to the nearest cupboard. He glanced up with groggy eyes, noticing River seated in a chair with various wires spilling from it.

"No! What are you doing?" The Doctor cried, trying to escape from the handcuffs.

"You wouldn't have a chance and neither do I! I'm timing it for the end of the countdown. There'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download," River said, his hands shaking despite his assured voice.

"No, River, you can't do this!"

"Funny, that's just what Rose said to you, isn't it?" River mused, before a tear dribbled from his eyelid, "Look after her. Please. You and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but we both care about that girl. I thought it was impossible to care about someone so much, but then I met Rose. I suppose you feel the same way too. She's very special to me."

"River, please, you don't have to do this. Let me do it."

"If you die here, then my future changes too. I never meet Rose, and that would be a tragedy."

"Time can be rewritten-"

"No, it can't, Doctor. You of all people should know that time is in place because, without it, what would the rules of the universe be? Time is like a great book. It can never be re-written, and it can never be forgotten."

"But the thing is, you knew about my sonic screwdriver, and you knew about Donna, and you knew all about me. So it's not just Rose. It's all of us. Who are you?" The Doctor rattled at his handcuffs desperately.

"Auto destruct in ten seconds," The computer droned. River fixed himself in, placing a helmet on his head that attached him to the computer.

"There's still time," The Doctor said irately. River shook his head, balancing the helmet.

"Another thing about time. It doesn't wait for anyone," He paused, before continuing, "Oh, and by the way? Try setting 1001d on the sonic when you get out. Just in case."

"What?" The Doctor was completely bewildered.

"5, 4, 3.."

"See you later," River connected the cables after flashing the Doctor a grin, and a spark lit up the room. The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut, still struggling to escape whilst knowing there was no point. River had gone.

* * *

Rose and Lux milled around everyone, shaking hands as they were thanked from bringing them back to reality. Rose scanned the crowd for any sign of either the Doctor, Donna, or River, but she couldn't see anyone. Her heart sank, but Lux pulled her over to the terminal.

"Oh, look at that. 4022 people, saved! He did it!" Lux cheered, enveloping Rose into a hug.

"They did it," Rose adjusted, breaking into a smile as she spotted a familiar face between the swarming crowds.

"Rose!" Donna screamed, running towards her. They shared a long embrace. "Where's the Doctor?" Donna asked into Rose's hair. Rose took a moment to reply.

"I don't know."

Donna pulled away from Rose, concerned.

"And River?"

"I don't know either," Rose sniffed, "But how about you? Are you OK?"

"Uh, define OK, I suppose," Donna shrugged. Rose put an arm around the red-head as she began to fill her in on what had happened in the Library. They were so engrossed in conversation, they didn't notice the Doctor moving towards them. Donna detected him first, and threw her arms around him.

"Don't you ever do that again!" She slapped him playfully. The Doctor a managed to give her a desultory smile, which Rose could tell meant something was wrong.

"Where's River?" She asked quietly. The Doctor's eyes bore into her own, and she understood.

"Did you ever find out who he was? Who he was to you?" Donna asked carefully. Rose shook her head, strands of hair falling onto her face as she scrutinized the floor. The Doctor and Donna exchanged a look as they moved through the crowds. Lux thanked them over and over again, but it was a bittersweet victory. Yes, the Library had been saved, along with 4022 people. But what about Miss Evangelista? Other Dave and Proper Dave? Anita? River? Those people who had dreams, family, a future. Was there anything he could do?

"Setting 1001d...." The Doctor pondered, pulling out his sonic. His face broke into a beam as he ran to the main control room, dancing around the main terminal as his head span with thoughts. Rose and Donna pelted in after him, wondering what the hell was going on.

"I can save them! I can save them all!" He declared, shoving his sonic into place and powering the computer up. "One last task, Charlotte. Save them!"

"Doctor?" Donna called, her tone of voice telling him to explain.

"River was cleverer than I thought. Somewhere down the line, we meet him, all of us, but he has this special connection with Rose, as we've observed. I don't know when we'll meet him, or how close we'll get to him, but somehow, he's memorized every single thing the sonic can do. I don't know why, maybe he had too much time on his hands, or maybe he just wanted to impress a certain someone-" He looked pointedly at Rose, who blushed, "-But it's the best thing that he's ever done, because it's saved his life."

"But..we never did find out who he was," Rose indicated.

"So what if we didn't? We've still got all that to come. River's still alive, in our timeline anyway. And although his life in this reality may be over, he's got the rest of forever in the computer. It may not be perfect, but it's the closest we've got. And you know what? If I can get this right, then maybe, just maybe, everybody lives!" The Doctor finished, pulling his sonic from its slot and smiling broadly. He was happy to see that both his companions matched his expression.

* * *

"So is this is then? I'm kinda sick of the sight of books," Donna said, wrinkling her nose.

"Me too," Rose agreed as they entered the TARDIS.

"Oh, you could never be sick of the sight of books!" The Doctor defended his favourite hobby, "Reading is how the human race has accelerated through time and space. Not just the human race, in fact, every species."

"You know what? I don't even have the energy to argue, I'm so tired," Donna wafted a hand as she slouched to the corridor. Rose and the Doctor were left alone for the first time since River's death.

"Oh, bugger," Rose moaned suddenly, feeling her neck rapidly, "I've lost my necklace!"

"What, the rose one?" The Doctor asked, his eyes darting around the TARDIS floor. Rose felt her pockets and down her top, but she couldn't find the chain. The Doctor looked over the console but shrugged, "It's not in here. Did you have it on when we left the TARDIS?"

"Yeah, 'coz River pointed it out earlier on....oh." The Doctor watched his companion shake her head, "It doesn't matter. I think I know where's it's gone."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

There was a silence afterwards, but it wasn't uncomfortable. They were winding down from the madness from the day, trying to sort out their thoughts.

"You really scared me today," Rose began, interrupting the serene atmosphere.

"Someone had to do it. River knocked me out before I could get to it though."

"Was he...peaceful? Or happy? When he went, I mean?"

"Yeah. I think you were one of his last thoughts. I'm sure he was very happy," The Doctor affirmed. He and Rose shared a secret smile that belonged to the two of them as the Doctor set the co-ordinates to another destination.

"There is something though," The Doctor proclaimed.

"What?"

"He got to say goodbye to you. What if I'd died? We wouldn't get a goodbye because he was too busy..._kissing_ you," He said the last words with utter disdain. Rose cocked an eyebrow, noting his jealously and deciding to milk it for all it was worth.

"Hey, like you said, we obviously had a _very_ special connection. And we've still got all that to come, remember?"

"Can't wait," The Doctor mumbled deprecatingly, flicking a few buttons on the console. Rose moved towards him.

"I'm glad we didn't have to say goodbye. I'm upset about River's death, of course I am. He's a hero. But I know that this isn't the end, because we'll see 'im again. Maybe tomorrow, or next year, or in fifty years, but it'll happen. But if I'd said goodbye to you..." Rose couldn't bear to imagine it, "I'd be completely devastated if I had to lose you. In fact, for that moment when you were going to do it yourself, I thought I had lost you. And I felt like..you'd took my heart with you."

The Doctor froze at Rose's sincerity.

"I'm worried about us," He said. Rose frowned, as he continued, "You're a twenty something human with the whole wide world to choose from. A world full of people, male people who could offer you so much more than I could."

"Like what?"

"A house, a financial future, a job, a mortgage, marriage, children, the whole lot."

"You can give me all of that ten times over, but it could never compare to the whole of time and space. Nothing could ever measure up to that!" Rose assured him, smiling from the ridiculousness of it all, "Where has all of this come from? I meant what I said when I said 'forever'."

"But River just proves it. You two...I don't know what you'll be to each other, but I know that I won't like whatever you two have together. And I know I don't have a right not to like it, because we're not..."

"Aren't we?" Rose challenged, "I know how I feel about you. Whatever happens in the future, that won't change."

Instead of replying, the Doctor smiled and brought his lips down to hers that sealed their promise of forever and always.

* * *

And that's your lot! I hope you've all enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I bet you're still all wondering who River is, but we never found out who River was in the episode, did we? I've just taken a pretty basic route for his relationship with Rose. There's been some good guesses, but who is he really? I guess we'll have to wait and see...

Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it!

x


End file.
